Причина за Живот
by NevSmile
Summary: Изчезвания, проклятия, времевръти...на фона на една война. Действието се развива през година 6. DHr отчасти, но е по-различно от обичайните клишета.
1. Глава 1

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K R. The plot is mine._

**Глава Първа**

**в която се разказва за отварата на Рон и нейните последствия, както и за странното изчезване на Драко Малфой.**

Подземията на замъка "Хогуортс" са били свидетели на доста събития през тривековната си история – войските на не една магьосническа армия са се криели там, вампири са обикаляли влажните им коридори и призраци са минавали през стените им. Но едва ли са виждали по-мрачна физиономия от тази на шестокурсника Рон Уизли, бързо крачещ към кабинета по Отвари.

Днес му предстоеше да излага проекта си, възложен му от Снейп едва преди седмица, и в главата му се въртяха куп неприятни мисли относно изтъпанчването му пред всички слидеринци и бъдещата му ниска оценка. А тя би била фатална – един префект не биваше да допуска издънки. Рон дълго време беше увещавал Хърмаяни да му помогне за доклада и отварата, но безуспешно – напоследък тя отрязваше всякакви молби с оправданието, че едва смогва със собствените си уроци. Наистина момичето прекарваше всеки свободен миг в библиотеката, но това си беше нейното убежище по принцип и Рон не виждаше пречка тя да отдели поне един час за неговата много важна презентация. Хърмаяни обаче беше категорична в решението си, и именно затова сега той се клатушкаше толкова нещастно към владенията на професор Снейп.

Изведнъж Уизли зърна пред себе си най-близкия си приятел Хари Потър и се забърза да го догони.

- Здрасти, как си? - по скоро по навик го поздрави Хари, не забелязвайки нервността му.

Рон не намери думи за да опише страховете си и само поклати глава. Пък и дори и да беше успееше да сподели, надали Хари щеше да го разбере. Всъщност, приятелят му се беше променил много за едно лято. Откакто Сириус загина, Хари престана да се интересува от всички училищни занимания, не обръщаше внимание на злобата на съученииците си-врагове и избягваше доброжелателите си. Рон дълбоко съжаляваше, че тази година Куидич мачовете са отменени, защото със забраната за шампионата, наложена от мерки за безопасност, Хари бе загубил единстеното нещо, което го правеше щастлив. Безучастието му измъчваше Рон, както го тормозеше и вечната заетост на Хърмаяни.

Прекрачвайки прага на класната стая, изведнъж Роналд Уизли осъзна, че не толкова омразата на Снейп го притеснява, колкото очевидното отчуждение на най-добрите му приятели и тяхното безразличие към неговите проблеми.

Само преди година Хари Потър би бил обезпокоен от предстоящия час Отвари. Но не такива мисли се въртяха в съзнанието му днес – сега, както и всики друг миг след онзи трагичен ден в Министерството на Магията, вниманието му беше съсредоточено върху един от поредните му планове за отмъщение, замисляно за Белатрикс Лестрандж и всички подчинени на Волдемор.

Твърде често той не можеше да заспи, преследван от видения за убийството на Сириус Блек, и беше твърдо решен виновните за падането на кръсника му да си получат заслуженото. Не му стигаше, че част от смъртожадните бяха в Азкабан, не вярваше нито на празните приказки на Министъра Фъдж, нито на мъдрите слова на Дъмбълдор, уверяващи го, че в "Хогуортс" ще бъде в безопасност, тъй като Черния Лорд се е оттеглил поне временно.

Те не разбираха. Не можеха да разберат. Хари никога не беше познавал родителите си, те му бяха отнети по жесток начин. Беше прекарал много самотни години, и тогава щастието сякаш му се усмихна в лицето на Сириус. Той беше вярвал, че вече има приятел, който ще е винаги до него, който ще му дава съвети и ще замести празното място на баща му. Ала уви, с минаване на времето Хари проумя, че Блек е ммного по различен от Джеймс Потър. Или поне от този Джеймс, който Хари желаеше да си представя. Може би Сириус беше достоен партньор в щуротиите на Джеймс от мислоема на Сней�, но не и за бащата от мечтите на Хари.

Въпреки всичко, кръстникът беше единствената опора в тъжния му живот, и когато го загуби по вина отново на Волдемор, и последната светла искра в бъдещето му угасна.

За какво да продължава да диша, да се храни, да учи, когато е напълно сам на този свят, а толкова много хора искат смъртта му? Смисълът беше единствено в отмъщението, не бе останало нищо друго в живота му.Дори и да умреше след като убие Волдемор и Белатрикс, това беше без значение.

В тези тежки часове Хари без да иска забравяше за Рон и Хърмаяни. Когато насила си припомняше, че все още ги има, през ума му минаваше мисълта колко по-неопитни и щастливи са те, без скръбта по загубен близък. Те бяха част от един друг свят, правилния свят, на който пречеха само Лорд Волдемор и самия той.

Искаше само да напусне замъка, да намери Риддъл и да изрече "Авада Кедавра", гледайки го в очите. Но разбира се, ако искаше изобщо да успее, трябваше да измисли по-добър план, който да не може да се провали по никой начин. Въпросът беше колко време имаше да го обмисля...

Тежката книга се изхлузи от ръцете на Хърмаяни и с трясък падна на пода. Момичето погледна извинително към библиотекарката мадам Пинс и отново се опита да напъха обемистия том в чантата си. Вече закъсняваше за час при Сней�, а дори не беше погледнала домашното си. Това се случваше за първи път в живота й, но наистина нямаше време за безсмислената отвара, чийто съставки трябваше да анализира. Сега тя си имаше съвсем друга работа и понякога просто забравяше за задълженията си.

Хърмаяни всъщност правеше таен незаконен проект, и само при мисълта за това цялата прибледняваше. Той беше изцяло нейно творение и никой друг и не подозираше за новата й амбиция.

Беше й адски трудно да се справя с всичко – задълженията на префект, ученето, В.О.Д.А. и прекарването с часове над книгите, нужни за загадъчния й план.

Най-много я разстройваше фактът, че не може да сподели с Хари и Рон за хрумването си. Тя сама си беше наложила мълчание, защото споделянето на тази тайна с Хари би го натъжило, а сега той нямаше нужда от припомняне за Волдемор и Сириус. Рон никога нямаше да я разбере, а и можеше да се раздрънка без да иска, и тогава всичко отиваше по дяволите.

А гореспоменатата В.О.Д.А. изпиваше всичката й енергия. Хари бе вдигнал ръце от някогашната си организация и само Хърмаяни поддържаше членовете на този съюз. Всички грифиндорци настояваха,че имат нужда от клуба, тъй като новият учител по Защита срещу Черните изкуства беше Сней�, и те бяха убедени, че е още по-некадърен и от Ъмбридж.

Но не бяха прави. Часовете при професора бяха изключително ползотворни, понеже той им преподаваше защитите срещу най-опасните проклятия и заклинания не само теоритично.

Може би ако Хари се интересуваше повече от заобикалящия го свят или пък ако Рон не беше такъв скептик и слушаше лекциите на Сней�, нещата щяха да са по-различни.

Грифиндорци следваха сляпо поведението на двамата й приятели и изобщо не се интересуваха от часовете на Снейп. Вече няколко пъти в клуба тя им беше обяснявала същите неща, които и професора, но те дори не се усещаха. Хърмаяни не искаше да остави съучениците си необучени за предстоящата война, но глупавото им поведение спрямо Снейп я преуморяваше и дори отчайваше. Вярно е, че той мразеше дома им, но поне им водеше часовете добре. А какво значение имаха 5-10 загубени точки за ''Грифиндор'', когато светът на Магията се разкъсваше от слухове за Волдемор и новите му убийства? Дори "Пророчески вести" вече не криеха завръщането на Лорда.

Унесена в разсъждения, Хърмаяни не усети как стигна до подземието, където имаха час по Отвари. Тя тихо почука и влезе предпазливо, готова за поредното наказание на Снейп и традиционните заяждания на слидеринци.

- Г-це Грейнджър, интересно ми е да чуя откога префектите в този замък имат правото и да закъсняват? Бихте ли могла да ми обясните? – студеният глас на Снейп прокънтя в класната стая.

- Съжалявам, професоре. Няма да се повтори – изрече Хърмаяни със сведена глава.

- Да се надяваме – устните на Снейп се свиха – 1 точка от "Грифиндор"!

Това беше сравнително малко наказание и Хърмаяни облекчено седна на най-близкото свободно място.

- За днес Уизли е подготвил малък доклад и демонстрация на тема ''Сънни билки''. Заповядайте, моля – на професорът очевидно му беше забавно да гледа изтормозеното и почервеняло лице на Рон, който заеквайки започна да чете от един пергамент.

Слава Богу, явно днес на слидеринци не им се занимаваше със заяждания, защото докато Рон говореше, не се чу нито едно подмятане от редицата до вратата, където обикновено седяха Малфой и сие.

Това очевидно успокои Рон, защото гласът му стана по-уверен и момчето дори си позволи да импровизира неща от предишния им урок. Докато той се суетеше около котела си, обяснявайки на класа какви съставки включва, Хърмаяни осъзна, че по някаква причина Отвари днешния ден са по-различни – дали защото Снейп не провери домашните им работи, или пък заради проекта на Рон, тя не знаеше, но имаше чувството че нещо липсва, нещо, което винаги е било тук.

- Отварата е готова, професоре! – леко смутеният глас на Рон я изтръгна от мислите й.

Хърмаяни проследи с поглед Сней�, който се наведе над котела и подозрително се вгледа в течността. Рон неспокойно пристъпяше от крак на крак.

- Трябват ми двама доброволци да изпитат отварата на Уизли – спокойно изрече Снейп.

Класът замръзна – много рядко нетествани отвари се предлагаха на учениците. Ако Рон беше объркал нещо, рискуваха най-малкото отравяне. Подобни експерименти гарантираха почти винаги спешно посещение в Болничното крило.

- Лонгботъм, г-це Грейнджър, моля пристъпете напред.

Хърмаяни не можеше да повярва на ушите си: явно това беше истинското наказание за закъснението й, а не отнетата точка – напълно в стила на Снейп. Невил стана на цвят като отварата, която трябваше да изпие и залитайки се приближи към катедрата. А префектката на Грифиндор объркано се огледа наоколо – очакваше да чуе подигравателни слидерински реплики, от типа "Умри, Грейнджър!", но единственото, което стигна до слуха й беше приглушеното изпсуване от страна на Хари, който явно поне за момент се беше върнал в реалността. Тишината правеше цялата ситуация да изглежда зловещо. Щом дори и враговете й останаха безмълвни...

Сней�, правейки се че не забелязва ледените погледи на класа, впити в него, им подаде две малки стъкленици, пълна с мътна сива течност. Хърмаяни с тревога си помисли, че е чела за тази отвара и според книгите цветът й би трябвало да бъде чисто бял. Нещата не вървяха на добре.

Но Невил вече беше надигнал шишенцето към устата си и тя нямаше избор – погълна на един дъх парещото питие. Чувстваше се като самоубийца.

- Ако Уизли не е сбъркал нещо разбира се, Лонгботъм и Грейнджър трябва да заспят до една-две минути –Хърмаяни осъзна че гласът на Снейп стига някак приглушено до ушите й.

Тя почувства внезапно замайване и сякаш през мъгла видя Невил да се свлича на пода – замоли се всичко да е наред и наистина да заспят. Светът се завъртя и последнато нещо, което Хърмаяни забеляза, преди да припадне, беше един празен чин – така най-сетне разбра какво му е различното на този понеделнишки блок Отвари и откъде идва тишината – Драко Малфой отсъстваше.

- Хърмаяни, добре ли си? Кажи нещо, моля те! – Рон ужасен беше коленичил до приятелката си и се мъчеше да я свести.

Учениците бяха изпаднали в паника и се купчеха до телата на Невил и Хърмаяни.

Професор Снейп разпореди двамата да бъдет веднага отнесени в болничното крило, но още преди Рон да измагьоса носилка, момичето отвори очи.

- Явно не си объркал нищо, Рон – усмихна се слабо тя. – Заспала съм.

- Та ти падна като мъртва на земята – гневно изрече Хари. – Как може този некадърник да ви дава нетествана отвара – добави по-тихо той.

Професорът може би го чу, но не го показа по никакъв начин. Само разглеждаше отварата и мърмореше нещо над нея.

За разлика от Хърмаяни,Невил не се събуждаше и Снейп се принуди лично да го понесе към владенията на Мадам Помфри, поглеждайки изпод вежди горкия Рон.

- Как е възможно директорът да се доверява на такива шбани боклуци като този – беснееше Хари и тупаше по рамото приятеля си, за до го окуражи. – Невил ще се оправи, ще видиш, мадам Помфри със сигурност знае как се действа в такива случаи.

Щом Снейп се върна, занятията продължиха, но всички хвърляха учудени погледи към Хърмаяни питайки се защо на нея отварата не й повлия зле, а Лонгботъм сега едва ли не береше душа в Болничното крило!

Рон се размина с наказанието на косъм, може би единстено защото Снейп не искаше проблеми с Дъмбълдор, ако се разчуеше какво е заповядал да направят двамата ученици. Или поне така смяташе Хари.

- Въпреки всичко, което стана, най-много ме радва фактът, че онези мухльовци от "Слидерин" не ме взеха на подбив за случилото се – заяви Рон на път към Грифиндорската кула след часа. – И естествено, че ти си добре, Хърмаяни.

- Не те взеха на подбив само защото Малфой не беше там, Рон – поклати глава тя.

- Как така! Искаш да кажеш че не е бил на Отвари?– учуди се Хари.

-Да, нямаше го, а когато той не подстрекава групичката си, те сякаш губят оригиналните си идеи. Не им се чу гласът – подсмихна се Хърмаяни. – Нямах и представа колко приятен може да е часът без Драко Малфой.

- Ако всичко с Невил е наред, пиша деня за успешен – престраши се да се усмихне Рон, докато прекрачваше портрета на Дебелата дама.

- Само ми е интересно къде се е затрил... – промърмори Хърмаяни.

- Кой, Невил ли? – изгледа я учудено Хари. – Та той е в Бол..

- Не за него питам, а за Малфой.

- Надявам се да е пропаднал в някоя черна дупка – с тези думи Хари изчезна нагоре по стълбите към момчешката спалня, а тя само скептично поклати глава, остави тежката си чанта и се отправи към библиотеката.

Невил се завърна от Болничното крило чак за вечерята в Голямата зала, което си беше доста дълъг престой, като се има предвид че мадам Помфри лекуваше за броени минути обичайните наранявания.

Грифиндорци веднага се струпаха около него, задавайки му куп въпроси:

- Какво почувства, щом изпи отварата? – попита го Рон.

- Нищо – отговори просто Невил. – Изведнъж краката ми се подкосиха и всичко стана тъмно...След това вече не помня.

- А не би трябвало да е така – намеси се Хърмаяни. – Взех от библиотеката книга за въздействието на сънните отвари. Пише, че когато погълнеш_ бялата _течност (да, бяла, Рон), просто ти се доспива страшно много – в краен случай можеш да усетиш, че летиш, но в никакъв случай действието на отварата не е свързано с припадъци или прилошаване.

Невил я погледна разтревожено:

- При теб беше ли същото? Имам предвид прилоша ли ти? Или просто си заспа?

- Не беше точно заспиване...и не беше приятно чувство, а би трябвало да е именно такова. Все пак не ми причерня, просто ми се зави свят – замислено отвърна тя. – Господи, Рон, каква отвара си ни дал!

Рон само клатеше глава в недоумение:

- Ако знаех, че вие ще я пиете, щях три пъти да проверя проклетата рецепта. Но въпреки всичко съм сигурен за съставките: дори Снейп призна, че са същите.

- Сигурно от притеснение си сгрешил начина на приготване – Джини гледаше укорително брат си. – Ти видиш ли слидеринци, се паникьосваш.

- Като стана дума за "Слидерин", някой виждал ли е Малфой наскоро? – попита Хърмаяни. – Днес не беше в час.

Рон инстинктивно погледна към най-лявата маса в залата. Там Краб и Гойл се тъпчеха с печено пиле, Панси и Милисънт си шепнеха нещо, а Блейз Забини, Терънс Хигс и Монтегю явно обсъждаха някакъв стар куидичен мач. Но от Драко нямаше никаква следа.

- Странно – рече Дийн Томас. – Днес никой не го е виждал. Дано е пострадал някъде, например да се е спънал и да е паднал по витата стълбичка на Трелони.

- Обаче не беше в Болничното крило, със сигурност – отвърна му Невил. – Цял следобед след като се свестих прекарах там, но бях абсолютно сам. - Повярвайте ми, щях да забележа Малфой, или по-скоро той щеше да забележи мен.

Хърмаяни се усмихна на последното му изречение и внезапно стана от мястото си:

- Днес беше доста уморителен ден, така че предпочитам да си легна рано. Лека нощ, приятели.

Нестроен хор я изпрати докато тя вървеше към изхода. Но колкото и да беше уморена, Хърмаяни нямаше да си легне веднага – първо трябваше да провери защо, за Бога, на Невил му трябваше над час, за да се свести, а на нея едва две минути.

За съжаление този път книгите не й помогнаха. Тя не успя да открие нито една сходна по състав с тази на Рон отвара в дебелите томове, и й остана само да се надява, че когато заспи тази нощ, все пак ще се събуди на другата сутрин жива и здрава.

_Но не можеше да помръдне. А дори не си спомняше да е опитвала превръщане, но беше факт, че лежеше в някакъкво поле, и не можеше да стане. Изобщо не чувстваше тялото си, дори не можеше да завърти очите си, за да се огледа.Усещаше обаче вледеняващият студ, който я заобикаляше. Тя се плашеше рядко, не изпита страх и сега. Колкото и лошо да беше, нейните умения можеха да я измъкнат, стига само да премисли добре и да си спомни защо се намира в това положение. Но нищо не идваше в съзнанието й...абсолютно нищо. Последното нещо, за което се сещаше, беше как си е легнала в собственото легло в Хогуортс._

_До момичето внезапно долетя странно познат женски глас:_

_- Контролирай се! Овладей го! Възползвай се!_

Хърмаяни седна в леглото си, обляна в пот. За пръв път имаше толкова реален сън.Много пъти преди беше сънувала че се проваля в начинанието си, че пада, но никога не й се беше случвало да разсъждава така реално в съня си. И това поле..и този глас...

- Само дано няма нищо общо с проклетата объркана отвара на Рон – промърмори си тя. – Защото тогава става наистина лошо.

- Хърмаяни? – Лавендър също се беше надигнала от леглото си и я гледаше с объркано изражение.

- Заспивай, просто сънувах лош сън – направи опит да се усмихне момичето и придърпа завивките си нагоре.

Ала тя самата повече не можа да мигне.

Изминаха още няколко дни, а Драко Малфой сякаш беше потънал вдън земя. Слидеринци очевидно знаеха къде е, понеже не го търсеха, но пазеха гробно мълчание относно местоположението му.

Грифиндорци никога не бяха прекарвали по-приятна седмица – Грижа за Магически създания мина идеално без обидите на Малфой, в коридорите не се чуваха злобни заяждания, а и най-сетне една сбирка на В.О.Д.А се проведе без риска да бъдат заловени от него в качеството му на префект.

Но Хари беше изключително подозрителен относно всичко, свързано с най-големия му неприятел, и не вярваше в добрите страни на неговото отсъствие.

- Очевидно учителите знаят също къде е, защото не обелват и дума по негов адрес. Всички си траят, а най-вероятно Драко в момента се присъединява към смъртожадните на мястото на Луциус и ще се върне вече в качеството на техен шпионин. Ако въобще се върне.

- Дали пък не е избягал? – предположи Рон. – Или пък е излъгал директора за нещо...

- Чуваш ли се? – скара му се Хърмаяни. – Дъмбълдор никога не би пуснал ученик да излезе без уважителни причини. И никога не би повярвал на лъжа. Най-вероятно е станало нещо със семейството на Драко, кой знае...

- Семейство? Какво ти семейство? Баща му е в "Азкабан", а майка му сигурно е твърде заета да планира бягството на съпруга си. А и доколкото знам, този пор няма приятели извън "Хогуортс" – опонира й Хари.

Хърмаяни само сви рамене. За пръв път се замисли за живота на Малфой. Най-вероятно приятелят й беше прав – Драко си нямаше никого извън училище и надали семейството му го обичаше така, както тя знаяше че я обичат нейните собстени родители. Ами ако той повече никога не се върне тук? Дали слидеринци щяха да поддържат връзка с него, или щяха да си намерят друг лидер?

Момичето тръсна глава. Точно в момента си имаше куп проблеми, и нямаше време да мисли за най-омразния си враг. А и той надали заслужаваше внезапно възникналото й съчувствие.

Изглежда обаче не само на нея й беше толкова любопитно къде се е дянал Малфой, защото при следващото им традиционно посещение в колибата на Хагрид, Рон повдигна отново този въпрос.

При споменаването на името на Драко, техният домакин леко се смути и започна да размества без нужда чашите за чай, избягвайки да поглежда тримата приятели.

- Що питате точно мене? Т'ва къде е се знае от сички учители.

- Избягал е, нали? – попита бързо Хари.

- Хагрид, само ти ще ни кажеш наистина какво става – рече тихо Хърмаяни, игнорирайки припряния си приятел. – Знаеш, че сме дискретни и всичко, което споделиш, ще си остане в тази стая.

- Зная, ама Дъмбълдор рече...

- Моля те, Хагрид – настоятелно продължи тя.

Великанът въздъхна:

- Е добре, ама вий да си траете, щото не бива да се разбере, че сте наясно с туй. Малфой замина за дома си, понеже майка му е тежко болна.

Хари, Рон и Хърмаяни се спогледаха с леко недоверие.

- Истината ви казвам – смъмри ги Хагрид. – Дъмбълдор получи сова от ня'къв роднина на Нарциса. Тя е в "Свети Мънго" и изглежда не е никак добре. От уважение към семейството Дъмбълдор е наредил на 'сички ни да не ви даваме обяснения къде се намира Драко.

- Горкият – прошепна Хърмаяни при мисълта за болницата и за страшните случаи, които се лекуваха там.

- Горкият? Ти полудя ли? Малфой и цялото му семейство заслужават да горят в ада! – повиши глас Хари. – Няма за какво да го съжаляваш.

- Бих го казала за всеки. Ужасно е да губиш майка си, така че нямаш право да го обиждаш. – изгледа го строго Хърмаяни.

- За какво право ми говориш – внезапно й изкрещя Хари – Сякаш аз самият не съм загубил родителите си! Мойта майка е мъртва, но това не спираше Малфой да се подиграва с мен при всеки удобен случай. Така че ще говоря каквото си искам!

Прехапала устни, Хърмаяни се спогледа с Рон и Хагрид. Изблиците на Хари вече апочваха да я плашат. В това момче имаше страшно много гняв, злоба и огорчение, които се засилваха с всеки изминат ден.

Хари я изгледа предизвикателно и излезе от колибата, затръшвайки силно вратата след себе си.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава Втора**  
където откриваме истинската причина за липсата на Малфой и проследяваме неговите извън-Хогуортски премеждия

Един триетажен, лилав и кандилкащ се автобус се носеше с бясна скорост по прашното шосе Е29, свързващо столицата Лондон и малкия град Дорчестър. Всички крайпътни дървета се отместваха, да разчистят пътя пред него, давайки мило и драго да не се срещат нивга вече с тази фучаща хала.  
- Не можеш ли да караш по-бързо, Ърн! Хайде де, дай малко газ! – нервничеше Стан Шънпайк, кондуктор на "Среднощния Рицар".  
- Карам с 290 км/ч! – възмути се Ърни. – Не може повече! С тази скорост и до Хогсмийд ще стигнем за 5 минути, а имаме да ходим само до Лондон.  
- Само? САМО! Намираме се на стотици мили от тъпия Лондон, трябва да сме там след около четвърт час, но повярвай ми, щях да го преживея, стига в момента да не карахме _в точно противоположната посока на целта ни_!  
- Имаме пътници, които са за Дорч, Стан – измърмори шофьорът.  
- Имаме и пътници в Лондон, които ни ЧАКАТ! – кондукторът едва не започна да си гризе ноктите от притеснение.  
Рицарят никога не се бе движил по-бързо от сегашния момент, но Стан имаше чувството че направо се влачат. Стрелката на часовника сякаш се местеше през половин секунда, и колкото и време да минаваше, автобусът все си беше на 15 км от Дорчестър.   
- Кого трябва да вземем от Лондон, Стан? – попита любопитно Ърни.  
Кондукторът погледна в един списък, въпреки че много добре знаеше съдържанието му:  
- Оставим ли госпожа Крийви в Дорч, трябва да прескочим до "Св. Мънго", за да върнем Малфой младши до дома му.  
- Че той пък какво прави там? – учуди се Ърни, - Да не би да е бил нещо болен, а?  
- ТИ НЕ ЗНАЕШ! – изуменият вик на Стан така стресна горкия му събеседник, че Ърни рязко наби спирачки. Една ферма до пътя доста бързичко се отмести от собствени съображения за сигурност, а Стан и единствената пътничка госпожа Крийви се залепиха на предното стъкло от инерцията, породена при спирането.   
- Ужасно съжалявам, мисис! – заизвинява се притесненият кондуктор и побърза да помогне на дребничката госпожа да се върне в креслото си. – Беше непредвидено спиране.  
Ърни пи набързо от термоса си с тиквен сок и явно поуспокоен, отново подкара автобуса.   
- Та какво не знам? – каза той и погледна въпросително приятеля си.  
- За Бога, Ърн, ама наистина ли не си чул? – възмути се отново Стан, щом Рицаря пое горе-долу нормално по пътя си. – Ти вестници не четеш ли?  
-Щях да чета, ако не трябваше да карам този магьоснически рейс 12 часа от денонощието – уморено отвърна Ърни.  
- Днес "Пророчески вести" излязоха със заглавие за отравянето на Нарциса Малфой, Ърн. Е, тя си била в "Св.Мънго" от седмица, ама дори и Рита Скийтър го е надушила чак сега. Чуй само... – пренебрегна забележката му Стан.  
Той намери вестника и го разгърна на съответната статия:

**_Будни наши репортери успяха да засекат как г-н Драко Малфой, 16 -годишния син на Луциус и Нарциса Малфой, излиза от Болницата за магически заболявания и травми "Св.Мънго"в 19.00 вчера. _****_  
_****_Момчето имаше много измъчен вид и не коментира нито кого посещава в болницата, нито защо е освободен от часовете си в Училището за магия и Вълшебство "Хогуортс". Въпреки това ние получихме ценни сведения, според които майка му, г-жа Малфой, е настанена на Трети Етаж на Св.Мънго. Припомняме на читателите, че на този етаж се намира отделението "Отвари и Отравяния". _****_  
_****_Един от лечителите, пожелал анонимност, сподели опасенията си за живота на видната пациентка: _****_  
_****_" Изглежда мисис Малфой е била жертва на бавно действаща отрова, която постепенно отслабва организма. Ежедневно тя е поемала опасната отвара "Сълзата на Дракона" с храната си, очевидно не по своя воля. Ако диагнозата се потвърди, Министерството трябва да се заеме с разследване на опит за убийство." _****_  
_****_Според злите езици, г-жа Малфой е отровена от враговете на съпруга си. Откакто г-н Малфой е в затвора "Азкабан" с присъда на смъртожаден, вярната му съпруга не е спирала да го подкрепя пред медиите и да отрича поддръжничеството на фамилията към Онзи-Който-Не-Бива-Да-Се-Назовава. _****_  
_****_"Съпругът ми винаги е бил лоялен към Министерството и всички обвинения са плод на едно недоразумение" – това бяха последните думи на Нарциса към пресата само ден преди тя да постъпи в "Св.Мънго". _****_  
_****_Нашият екип ще продължи да следи за вас новините около семейство Малфой. Изказваме искреното си съчувствие към г-н Малфой младши за сполетялото го нещастие и искрено се надяваме, че нещо добро ще излезе от тази трагедия._**

- И кой може да я е отровил все пак? Или това изобщо не е истина! – попита Ърни, ловко избягвайки една ограда (по-точно оградата го избягна ловко)  
- Нали досега ти го четох! Не знаят! Никой не знае, никой в цяла Англия, но със сигурност синчето Драко има...как му се викаше..._конкретни подозрения_.  
- И този същият Драко е поискал да пътува с нас? – попита учудено шофьорът.  
- Направо да се ненадява човек, нали? – ухили се Стан. – Можем да го поразпитаме за майка му, и ако научим истината, автобусът утре ще е пълен с репортери. Представи си само заглавията – "Стан Шънпайк разкрива мистерията около натравянето на Нарциса Малфой". Ще бъда медиен герой. Разбираш ли защо бързам толкова!  
- Ще бъдеш клюкар – измърмори Ърни тихичко.   
- Клюкар ли!Каква тайна пък е това! Рано или късно всички ще научат истината. Въпросът е ние да сме първи. Можем да изкопчим истината от това момченце. _Стига да стигнем навреме..._  
- Не "ние", Стан, само ти. Няма да участвам в този спектакъл.  
- Защо!– разочарова се кондукторът. – Не ти ли е интересно? Поне малко?  
- Въпреки всичко, това не е наша работа! – отсече Ърни. – На нас ни плащат да возим хората, а не да се правим на детективи.  
- Но...Ние сме обсъждали хиляди пътници, какво му е различното сега?  
- Винаги трябва да внимаваш, когато си имаш работа с някой от фамилията Малфой. Основен принци�, запомни го от мен.  
Стан не можа да му отговори, защото в този миг пристигнаха в Дорчестър и г-жа Крийви трябваше да слезе. Докато пътуваха обратно към Лондон, той и Ърни не подхванаха отново темата за семейство Малфой. Но кондукторът не можеше да забрави, че в столицата ги чакаше именно един от членовете на тази фамилия...и славата...

Освен това ги очакваше и невероятно силен порой. Сякаш само над Лондон беше надвиснал огромен черен облак, от който се изсипваше несметно количество дъжд. Светкавици раздираха небето, когато "Среднощния Рицар" най-сетне се закова пред входа на "Почисти & Потопи ООД", порталът към "Св.Мънго".  
Стан трескаво се взираше в мрака, търсейки пътника си. Навън обаче, като се изключат забързаните мъгълски минувачи, беше пусто.  
- Няма го, Ърн! Дойдохме навреме, а него го няма! – започна да нервничи кондукторът. – Ами ако е ползвал летекод! Какво ще правим тогава? Единственият ни човек с резервация от толкова много време насам да не се появи! О, Боже! Ами ако не съм разбрал за часа!  
- Нищо чудно! – промърмори мрачно Ърни.   
Стан побърза да слезе от автобуса, навличайки в движение голям жълт дъждобран. На въпросителния поглед на шофьора отговори, че отива да пита в болницата за Драко. Явно обаче се затрудни с манекена зад витрината, защото колкото и да се опитваше да напусне света на мъгълите, не му се отдаваше.  
Ърни тъкмо се чудеше докога ли нервите на приятеля му щяха да издържат в едностранчивата разправия със своебразния портиер, когато внезапно една фигура, загърната в нещо подобно на мъгълски шлифер, излезе от стъклото на западналия магазин.  
- Г-н Мал-ф-фой? – заекна Стан.  
- Самият той. Да се махаме оттук.  
Младежът бързо пресече лондонската улица, без да привлече вниманието на мъгълите. Стан го последва, преговаряйки си наум какви въпроси да му зададе. Съвсем скоро щеше да узнае нещо повече около новината на деня и тръпнеше от напрежение.  
Двамата се качиха в автобуса, скрит от мъгълски очи, и Стан даде знак на Ърни да надуе газта.  
Драко се упъти към задния край на автобуса с уверена походка. Щом Стан отиде до него с билета за пътуването, Малфой вече бе свалил мократа си качулка и кондукторът съзря сиви очи, вперени с безразличие в пространството, бледо лице и дълга до раменете руса коса.  
На пръв поглед тийнеджърът въобще не изглеждаше толкова притеснен, колкото го изкарваха по вестниците. Ако майка му бе на смъртно легло, както те твърдяха, надали ръката му нямаше и да трепне, докато подаваше единадесетте сребърни сикли такса.  
Стан бе очаквал да види разтроено лигаво момченце, и изобщо не бе подготвен за изправилия се срещу него хладнокръвен младеж. Въпросите, които се канеше да зададе на Малфой се изпариха от съзнанието му. Той успя само да смънка някаква реплика за бурята навън, на която Драко изобщо не си направи труда да отговори.   
Обезсърчен, Стан отново пое напред към шофьорското място, за да сподели тихичко впечатленията си от новия спътник.  
- Странен е, Ърн, изобщо не показва никакви чувства...Ако на мене майка ми беше болна ей тука щях да се разплача. Виж го само...   
- Остави момчето, сигурно е толкова изтощен от преживяното, че не може и да заплаче.   
- Чак пък толкова... – не се впечатли Стан. – И тъй може да е, ама аз трябва да знам к'во става с майка му. Утре току-виж Рита Скийтър цъфнала в Рицаря, пък аз да нямам какво да й кажа... Мрачен, изтощен, какъвто и да е, ще ми разправи той за болката си.  
Събрал отново сили, кондукторът отиде до Малфой, почуди се какво да стори, и озарен от прозрение, му подаде "Пророчески вести", разгърнат именно на статията за Нарциса. Драко хвърли един кос поглед към репортажа и бутна вестника настрана.  
- Аз...г-н Малфой, ужасно съжалявам за случилото се с майка ви – пое си дъх Стан.  
Драко само кимна с глава, без да каже нищо.  
- Ако искате чаша чай или нещо друго за да се отпуснете... – предложи тихо кондукторът, считайки себе си за образец на тактичността.  
- Не, благодаря. Бих предпочел да остана сам. – Малфой натърти силно на последната дума.  
Физиономията на Стан беше самото невинно съчувствие.   
- Разбира се..разбира се... Но...все пак...подозирате ли някого за...това?  
- Може би – студените очи на събеседника му изразяваха само презрение.  
- Това е...много тъжно – запъна се Стан.   
Разговорът никак не вървеше, а на кандидатът за слава това никак не му се нравеше. Реши да я кара по-директно и да си поеме риска.   
- Вярвате ли, че майка ви ще оцелее?  
Драко рязко вдигна глава. Погледът му се изпълни с ярост и той почти изсъска:  
- Майка ми ще живее! Не смей да ми говориш за оцеляване, малоумен идиот такъв. Малфой не умират така...не могат да умрат така.  
Гласът му заглъхна в края на изречението и Малфой ядосано ритна една възглавница, паднала от клатушкането на автобуса. Цялото му хладнокръвие сякаш се бе изпарило.  
След малко отново проговори, но с леко променен тон.  
- Не исках да кажа това – Стан се зачуди дали Драко имаше предвид личната обида към него или коментара относно състоянието на майка си. – Вече и аз не знам какво ще стане.  
- В смисъл? – развълнува се Стан, надушил клюката.  
- Тя е твърде слаба, не знам дали... – Драко не довърши.  
- Не мисли такива неща – кондукторът несъзнателно беше минал на "ти". – Как си допуснал обаче тя да яде отровно?  
- Нямам никаква представа, по дяволите! Не ни е и хрумвало да си проверяваме храната! Само да открия този, който го е сторил, лично му дам същата отвара, но предозирана и наведнъж! Мразя го...мразя го заради това, което й причинява...  
След този изблик Малфой се срина на леглото си и Стан прецени, че е време да се оттегли. Явно пътникът му нямаше да каже нищо повече.

- Е, научи ли нещо? – попита Ърни, щом зърна как Стан отново разтваря вестника си до него.  
- Не. И знаеш ли защо? Този Драко май наистина няма и идея к'во е станало. Жал ми е за него...но в крайна сметка баща му е смъртожаден...може би си го заслужава.   
Ърни само поклати глава:  
- Какъвто и да е, аз го уважавам това момче. И знаеш ли защо? Защото пътуваме вече над двадесет минути и за разлика от всичките ни пътници досега, нито му е станало лошо, нито е паднал от леглото. Не смяташ ли, че си е направо геройство! 

След около час "Среднощният Рицар" спря пред имението Малфой в Уилтшър. Драко слезе, без да отвърне на учтивите реплики за сбогуване на Стан и Ърни.Бурята, който го беше измокрила в Лондон тук явно изобщо не беше вилняла, защото звездите светеха ярко на небето, докато той вървеше към пустия си дом.  
Щом се приближи до входната врата, тя бързо се отвори от духчето Шарпи, новата прислужничка на семейството след бягството на Доби.  
- Добре дошъл у дома, господарю! Вечерята те чака.  
- Не сега – кратко отвърна Малфой, докато сменяше мъгълския си шлифер с обичайната черна мантия.  
Шарпи се поклони и тихичко се оттегли, поклащайки притеснено с глава. Драко прекоси коридора и се отправи към кабинета на баща си, стая, която рядко прекрачваше, докато Луциус си беше у дома.  
Гледката на масивното черно бюро и библитеката зад него, изпълнена с древни магически книги, както винаги успя да го накара да потръпне. Все пак кабинетът изглеждаше много по-мрачен и зловещ, когато баща му седеше на удобното си кресло и впиваше в Драко студения си поглед. Сега Луциус го нямаше, и всичко изглеждаше странно празно и необитаемо.  
Малфой се хвана, че от няколко минути стои потънал в мисли и ядосано изпсува. Той се приближи до гореспоменатата библиотечка и внимателно извади един тежък том от нея.  
Заглавието му гласеше "Истината за Забранените проклятия", но не то интересуваше Драко. От подвързията на книгата той ловко измъкна едно малко медно ключе. Внимателно заличи следите си и извади магическата си пръчка.  
- "Каммаре" – изрече той, сочейки с върха й ключето.  
В една от стените безшумно се отвори врата и Драко без колебание се насочи към нея. Допреди месец дори не бе подозирал, че съществува такъв вход, а сега идваше всеки ден тук. Скритите стаи в замъците не бяха рядкост, но много малко от именията можеха да се похвалят с цяла тайна зала.  
Огромното помещение, в което влезе Малфой, не отстъпваше почти по нищо на Голямата зала в "Хогуортс". Разликата идваше от факта, че тук подът беше каменен и мебели почти нямаше.  
Три закачулени фигури седяха около единствената маса, и рязко се обърнаха, щом Драко се насочи към тях.  
- Не те очаквахме толкова рано – изхриптя гласът на Ейвъри. – Какво стана в болницата?  
Другите двама смъртожадни очаквателно го наблюдаваха.  
- Тя не е добре – отвърна Драко. – Ще умре скоро. Лечителят го каза чрез очите си, когато ме баламосваше, че винаги имало надежда.  
Тримата мъже се засмяха на последното изречение.   
- Няма надежда. Скоро тя ще лежи мъртва...Съвсем скоро...  
- Ако обичате, господа, не обсъждайте смъртта ми в мое присъствие – петият човек в залата, досега стоял в сянката, излезе напред.  
Отразените от свещите светлини се заиграха по лицето на Нарциса Малфой, докато тя се усмихваше с лека ирония на сина си.

- Здравей, майко! – кимна Драко и седна на масата. – Знаеш за чия смърт говорех. Белатрикс идвала ли е днес?  
- Очакваме я всеки момент – отвърна Нот, който досега беше запазил мълчание. - По-добре стана, че я изпревари. Нали знаеш колко мрази някой да пристига след нея.  
- Честно казано, вероятността да се дотътря дотук по-рано ми се струваше невъзможна, докато се подмятах из "Среднощния Рицар". Това е най-допотопното нещо на Земята. Да не говорим, че е копие на мъгълска вещ.  
- Стига си хленчил – скара му се меко Нарциса. – Много добре знаеш защо трябваше да пътуваш така.  
- Да, знам, за да видят повече хора колко страдам от отравянето ти. Само дето тъпия рейс беше празен и единствения, който ми досаждаше, беше онзи Шънпайк. Басирам се на 10 галеона, че е мътнород - такъв наивен глупак е.  
- Предостатъчно е, че си говорил с него – каза Ейвъри подигравателно. – Той е като мелница, ако научи някоя клюка, на следващия ден всички ще са наясно с нея. Помнете ми думата, утре в "Пророчески вести" ще има обширно интервю с тоя по нашия въпрос.  
- Драко, надявам се че си изиграл добре ролята си – обърна се към сина си Нарциса.   
- И то учудващо добре. Ставам за актьор, вече доста истинско пресъздавам едва сдържана ярост и болка в очите – засмя се Малфой и надигна една чаша с бирен шейк, появила се незнайно откъде.  
- Белатрикс идва – изведнъж прошепна Нот. – Току-що се е магипортирала.  
Драко го изгледа с учудване:  
- Откъде знаеш?  
- Знакът, сине – рече Нарциса бавно. – Знакът, с който са белязани всички смъртожадни ги свързва. Когато са близо, те се усещат един друг. Той изгаря...  
- Така и не можах да проумея защо ти не се присъедини към нас, Нарциса – промърмори Ейвъри. – Твоето родословие е най-чистото сред магьосническите семейства, а и споделяш нашите идеи. Родена си за смъртожадна.  
Нарциса леко се подсмихна и тъкмо се канеше да му отговори, когато Белатрикс Лестрандж се появи в Залата сред ослепителни мълнии.  
- Никога няма да се откажеш от ефектното появяване, нали, Бела? – попита вкиснато съпругът й, третият смъртожаден, който досега не бе отронил и дума.  
- Беше хубава буря в Лондон – пророни Белатрикс, пристъпяйки към масата. – Не можах да се сдържа и си взех малко от нея.  
Добър вечер, Нарциса. Виждам, че слуховете за твоята близка смърт са силно преувеличени. – обърна се тя към своебразната домакиня.   
Майката на Драко се изправи и прегърна сестра си:  
- Бела, радвам се да те видя. Ти изпълни обещанието си и дойде, за което съм ти благодарна.  
- Няма нещо, което не бих направила за теб и скъпия ти съпруг – подхвърли Белатрикс небрежно. – Е, имате ли план как да измъкнем Луциус?

- Цялата идея дойде от Драко – обясняваше Нарциса, мъчейки се да прикрие нотката на гордост в гласа си. – Той измисли как да изсценирам смъртта си пред Министерството.  
- Чудя се как не се бяхме сетили досега – каза Малфой, изправяйки се. – При все че вече сме го правили един път с Крауч, и то доста успешно.  
- Май се досещам накъде биеш, но бих искала да чуя цялата история – промълви Белатрикс и се облегна на стола си.  
- Разбира се, лельо – кимна Драко и започна разказа си. – Дълго време си блъсках главата как да освободим татко от затвора. На пръв поглед това не изглеждаше трудно, при все че дименторите напуснаха "Азкабан" и минаха на наша страна. Но вглеждайки се във фактите, открих няколко доста неблагоприятни изхода за нас. Първо, рискувахме още някой да бъде заловен по време на тази освободителна акция; второ, дори и да успеехме да измъкнем баща ми, на другия ден цялата страна щеше да гърми за изчезването му. Всички от Министерството щяха да хукнат да го търсят, некадърните аврори да плъзнат навсякъде, а аз и майка ми най-вероятно щяхме да бъдем под засилено наблюдение.  
На първо време не можех да измисля как да избегнем всичко това. Трябваше и по някакъв начин и да се измъкна от "Хогуортс" за няколко дни, за да разполагам с време, да обмисля всичко. Изведнъж ми проблясна. Хрумна да изсценираме болестта на майка ми – само по такава причина Дъмбълдор би ме пуснал да изляза навън. А ако аз успеех да стигна дотук, защо да не може и татко по същата причина. Чрез няколко сови от "Хогуортс" задвижих нещата.   
Естествено, в никакав случай нямах намерение да пращам мама в "Св.Мънго", и реших да използваме Многоликовата отвара и друга жена. След влизането й в болница, аз бях освободен от училище.  
Беше изключително рисковано да не би лечителите да се усъмнят в употребата на отварата, затова и реших да пиша майка ми отровена за пред света. В "Сълзите на Дракона" има 90 от съставките на Многоликовата отвара, и дори и да ги усетеха чрез магия, щяха да сметнат че е от отровата. Жената, която лежи в момента в "Св.Мънго" е една от слугините на семейството, полукръвна. Майка ми я подчиняваше с "Империо". Прислужницата пие редовно отварата си, а без нейно знание аз й слагам в храната "Сълзите на Дракона" при посещенията си. Обединени заедно, отварата и отровата усилват взаимно дейстивето си. Не е нужно отварата да се пие на всеки час, а и Сълзите имат по-разрушително действие. Както и да е, сега всички смятат, че Нарциса Малфой е отровена. Репортерите са успели вече да я зърнат, а и съвсем скоро, когато тя умре, всички лечители ще потвърдят смъртта й.  
Съвсем скоро ще дойде моментът на втората част от плана ми. Татко още не е осъден от Великия Магьоснически Съд. При това положение той има право да излиза от затвора само за погребения. Погребение ще има съвсем скоро, а на него ще използваме пак добрия стар номер с Многоликовата отвара. Захариас Смит Старши се съгласи да замени баща ми в затвора, и без това е почти безмощен, като шпионин там ни е по-полезен. На погребението на мнимата ми майка те ще се разменят в суматохата, и цялата общественост ще продължи да вярва в затворничеството на татко. Той ще замине за Швеция, единствената безопасна в момента страна, заедно с мама, която всички ще считат за мъртва.   
Аз ще се върна уж съсипан в "Хогуортс" и ще продължа да ви бъда човекът там.  
- А как, мили ми Драко, ще доставяме в "Азкабан" такива количества Многоликова отвара за Смит? – попита Белатрикс с полуусмивка.  
- Шарпи ще му ги носи. Домашните духчета имат невероятни спасобности, включително да стават невидими.  
- Това добре, но не мислиш ли, че ще се разорим с тази отвара?  
- Аз знам магия за възвръщане и пресъздаване, Бела – намеси се Нарциса. – Освен това ти си сънебродница. Можеш да вземеш всичко Нереалния свят. Ще ни помогнеш ли?  
- А да сте се сетили случайно, че Министерството ще разследва смъртта на Нарциса?  
- Нищо не могат да докажат. Ние имаме хилади врагове. Никога няма да се досетят кой я е ликвидирал всъщност – убедително изрече Драко.  
- Това ли е единствения ви план? – изгледа ги подред Белатрикс. – Никой друг ли няма идеи за проникването в "Азкабан"!   
Всички в стаята поклатиха глави.  
- Има още начини, Бела, но те не са толкова добри - изрече бавно Ейвъри.  
- Всичко това е пълно безумие... – започна кисело смъртожадната. - ...Но ще задействам нещата. Преди това обаче ще трябва да говоря с Черния Лорд...Ако той се съгласи, започваме с втората част на плана. Ако ли не, ще използваме каквото си постигнал досега и ще търсим по-добри възможности. Само се питам каква ли работа ще ни върши Луциус от Швеция, където смятаме да го запокитим...

"Пророчески вести", 1 Ноември:

**_НАРЦИСА МАЛФОЙ ИЗДЪХВА В "СВ.МЪНГО" _****__**

**_Съпругата на г-н Луциус Малфой, уличен в подкрепа на Черния лорд, почина рано тази сутрин в болницата "Св.Мънго". Синът й Драко беше до нея до последния й миг. Лечителите потвърдиха пред пресата, че причината за смъртта й е рядкото вещество "Сълзите на Дракона", явяващо се изключително силна отрова. Както "Пророчески вести" вече писа, г-жа Малфой е приемала в продължение на 3 седмици отровата с храната си без свое знание. Пърси Уизли, служител в Министерството, обяви за започването на незабавно разследване около загадъчните обстоятелства на нейната смърт и обеща скоро убийците да бъдат заловени. _****_  
_****_Погребението на г-жа Нарциса Малфой ще се извърши утре, втори ноември. Най-вероятно г-н Луциус Малфой ще бъде освободен за няколко часа от затвора "Азкабан", за да присъства на траурната церемония. Редакцията изказва искрените си съболезнования към сем.Малфой и техните близки. _****__**

**_Още по темата: вж. стр10 – Интервю със Стан Шънпайк, кондуктор на "Среднощния Рицар"._**

"Пророчески вести", 3 Ноември:

**_...Мнозина видни магьосници се събраха , за да отдадат последна почит на Нарциса Малфой вчера. Тя бе погребана в семейната гробница в Уилтшир. Над 100 човека изпратиха г-жа Малфой, сред които синът й Драко и съпругът й Луциус, последният получил специално разрешение от министъра да присъства на церемонията. _****_  
_****_" Съсипан съм от кончината на Нарциса и съм твърдо решен да търся възмездие за нейната незаслужена смърт, веднага щом бъда оправдан" – каза г-н Малфой за "Пророчески вести". _****_  
_****_Лека суматоха настъпи, когато Драко припадна, смазан от мъка, до гроба на майка си. Наложи се той да бъде изведен лично от баща си, докато се успокои и посъвземе. Още утре обаче Малфой младши се връща в училището за магия и Вълшебство "Хогуортс": "Искам да забравя" – бяха единствените думи, с които той мотивира решението си пред нашите репортери. _****_  
_****_Тежки дни очакват това момче, изгубило сякаш едновременно и двамата си родители..._**

Ден по-късно една сова долетя в кабинета на директора на "Хогуортс", Албус Дъмбълдор. Писмото, което носеше, съдържаше само следните два реда:

_Захариас Смит Ст. е изчезнал от Лондон. Според близки пътува из Албания. Проверката установи, че това не е вярно. Чакам нареждания. Ремус_

На триста километра оттам Белатрикс Лестрандж със самодоволна усмивка прибираше шишенцето си с мастило. Всичко бе позволено на война. _Всичко._


	3. Глава 3

**Глава Трета**

включва в себе си доста спорове, един подслушан разговор и завръщането на Драко в "Хогуортс"

Мрачни дъждовни облаци покриваха небето над училището за магия и вълшебство "Хогуортс" на четвърти ноември рано сутринта и дори глъчката от многобройните закусващи ученици в Голямата зала на замъка не можеше да заглуши напълно тътена на приближаващата се буря.

Хърмаяни Грейнджър бързаше към масата на грифиндорци с куп тежки книги в ръцете си и тъмни сенки от недоспиване под очите си. Бяха минали две седмици, откакто бе изпила онази отвара на Рон в часа на Снейп, а кошмарите от първата нощ продължаваха да я измъчват. Тя се бе надявала че с времето ще избледнеят, и че действието на сбърканото питие ще отмине. Но вместо това плашещите сънища се повтаряха и дори засилваха въздействието си върху нея. През всички тези денонощия тя водеше война с нощта и се мъчеше да остава будна, само и само за да не се върне отново в онова пусто поле, вкочанена и безчувствена. Единствено гласът от първия й сън не се бе повторил повече.

Когато Хърмаяни стигна до съучениците си, тя внезапно забеляза как те си шушукат и разменят странни погледи. Момичето се уплаши да не са разкрили нощните й преходи до библиотеката и постоянното й обикаляне из замъка, за да се държи будна, защото въпреки че използваше заклинания, за да се прикрие, никога не можеше да е сигурна, че не са я видели. Запита се наум какво да им каже, в случай че я попитат нещо такова, и щом измисли три-четири приемливи оправдания, побърза да се разположи между Рон и Хари и да грабне чаша мляко.

Чак тогава Хърмаяни осъзна, че грифиндорци всъщност въобще не я поглеждаха. Явно темата на разговора им беше изрезка от "Пророчески вести", размахвана самодоволно от Рон.

- Хей, Хърмаяни! Чу ли новината? – приветства я червенокосият й приател, докато тя успокоена остави чашата си и се накани да отвори учебника се по руни за бърз сутрешен преговор.

Затова й не забеляза, че очите на Рон горяха с леко плашещ пламък.

- Да не би да са повишили баща ти в министерството? – това беше единстеното, за което момичето се сети, разглеждайки разсеяно една диаграма.

- Е, и това ще стане един ден... – проточи той сякаш _това_ би било малко събитие за него. - ...Но статията е за гадното порче.

- За...КОЙ!

- За Малфой е – намеси се Хари и продължи с особен тон: – Рон, прочети й онзи абзац, та да се засмее малко.

Хърмаяни зърна неодобрение по лицата на някои грифиндорци, докато Рон и Хари се подхилкваха многозначително.

- Много сте жестоки – изведнъж се изправи Джини, също гледайки укорително брат си и Хари. – Ставате като слидеринци. Всъщност, дори и те не биха се смяли на тази статия, ако тя се отнасяше за вас. Хърмаяни, моля те, не ги слушай!

Хърмаяни обаче издърпа парчето от вестник от ръцете на Рон, любопитна да разбере за какво е цялата история, и погледът й се впи в грижливо подчертото с молив изречение:

" _**Лека суматоха настъпи, когато Драко припадна, смазан от мъка, до гроба на майка си."**_

- Нарциса Малфой е починала! – изрече невярващо момичето и ръцете й леко започнаха да треперят от шока, докато тя преглеждаше вече цялата статия внимателно.

- Хърмаяни...нима не знаеш! – възкликна изумен Хари. – Всички говорят само за това от вчера! Дори статията е вчерашна, макар че ние се докопахме до нея едва днес! Къде си била, та не си чула?

Хърмаяни просто не знаеше как да му обясни за неведението си. Проблемите й с отварата правеха всичко останало маловажно и тя дори не се беше интересувала нито от оживените дискусии в грифиндорската кула тези дни, нито пък от вестниците и списанията, които й носеха совите. Последното, което беше чула за Нарциса, бе че състоянието й се влошава, но просто беше изключила за това до този момент...когато...

- Кога е умряла? – попита тихо тя.

- Преди 3 дни. А Драко е припаднал, Хърм, припаднал е, точно той, който се подиграваше на Хари за дименторите. Не е ли забавно? – в очите на Рон имаше нещо много злобно, докато изричаше това и този път Хърмаяни го забеляза.

Шокът от смъртта на Нарциса Малфой не можеше да се сравни с това, което Хърмаяни изпита, осъзнавайки какво има предвид приятеля й.

- Забавно? ЗАБАВНО?– задъха се тя. – Малфой е загубил съзнание от мъка по покойната си майка и вие твърдите че това е смешно?

- Всъщност... – започна Рон и млъкна.

Хари също отвори уста да каже нещо, но Хърмаяни не му даде тази възможност:

- Молил се е всеки ден в болницата за нея, въпреки че е знаел, че е безнадеждно; изпитвал е нечовешка болка от загубата й, а вие казвате, че е забавно? – гласът й вече наподобяваше кресчендо.

Крясъците на момичето привлякоха вниманието на цялата зала и повечето ученици се обърнаха да я гледат смаяни от избухването й.

- Какво се е случило с вас! – продължаваше тя, без да се интересува, че всички я слушат. - Джини беше права - само вие двамата можете да сте толкова студени и да се смеете пред лицето на смъртта, без да осъзнавате колко жалко, подло и долно е това. Мислех ви за различни хора, че ви познавам, но съм се лъгала.

- Малфой е наш враг и ти също го ненавиждаш, както много добре знаем – процеди Рон, който се беше зачервил от яд, примесен обаче и със срам. – И затова можем да говорим каквото си искаме за него.

- Дори и враговете могат и трябва да покажат уважение един към друг в такъв момент! – изстреля Хърмаяни, а от уморените й очи започнаха да се стичат сълзи. – А що се отнася до теб, Хари, очаквах че си размислил след разговора ни при Хагрид, но уви, все още нищо не си проумял...

Хари предпочете да запази мълчание, и виждайки че той няма да й отговори, момичето се извъртя и бързо напусна Голямата зала, оставяйки приятелите си да се оправят в създалата се конфузна ситуация.

Тя се упъти се към библиотеката по навик, а в главата й препускаха хиляди и хиляди мисли – трябваше да поговори сериозно с Хари още когато за пръв път чуха за Нарциса. Тогава беше сметнала, че реакциите и чувствата му са само временни и той не желае смъртта на майката на Малфой, а само изразява гнева си от случилото се със Сириус. Но нещата бяха излезли доста по-сериозни и тя дори се плашеше от студенокръвието на някога милият и благороден нейн приятел.

Хари все пак имаше причина да озлобее, а Рон? Само вродената му омраза към слидеринци го подтикваше към такива постъпки, или имаше нещо друго?

Хърмаяни дотолкова се унесе в мислите си, че се сблъска с някого в коридора. Тя смутено вдигна очи, за да види на кого се е изпречила и се вледени. Насреща й се усмихваше Албус Дъмбълдор.

- Професоре...аз...извинете, просто не ви видах – започна объркано тя.

- Не се притеснявайте, госпожице Грейнджър, когато човек е развълнуван от нещо, той рядко гледа къде върви – усмихна се приветливо директорът.

Хърмаяни осъзна, че най-вероятно Дъмбълдор бе чул скандалът й с Хари и Рон и промълви тихо:

- Случилото се преди малко...

Дъмбълдор я прекъсна, изумявайки я със следващите си думи:

- Предполагам визирате справдливия си гняв?

- Вие..не ме упреквате?

- Господин Потър и господин Уизли постъпиха некоректно спрямо мъката на техен съученик. Знаете, че бяхте напълно права в изблика си. Надявам се вашето мнение да им повлияе, но може би ще се наложи и друг да поговори малко с тях за този аспект от живота.

- Хари страда, професоре! Донякъде го разбирам, но просто в моменти като този губя самоконтрол, докато го слушам. Моля ви, вие поговорете с него, защото аз не мога да направя нищо. А колкото до Рон...

- У Роналд се проявява типична черта на семейство Уизли, само че с изкривена същност – каза Дъмбълдор, сякаш повече на себе си, от колкото на Хърмаяни, която го гледаше очаквателно. – А вие, г-це Грейнджър? – внезапно попита той. – Вие какво почувствахте при новината?

Хърмаяни, която се чудеше каква ли е тази черта на сем. Уизли, стреснато вдигна глава.

- Съчувствам на Малфой, професоре. Никой не заслужава такава мъка – повтори думите си отпреди няколко дни тя. – Дано го понесе.

Разговорът им беше прекъснат от гласът професор Макгонъгол, слизаща по местещите се стълби с куп писма в ръцете си.

- Албус! – рече тя, – От Министерството пристигнаха няколко сови. Трябва да прегледате пощата си.

Директорът кимна и постави ръка на рамото на Хърмаяни, преди да си тръгне.

- Не се безпокойте, мис Грейнджър. Един ден те ще осъзнаят грешката си. Не им се сърдете чак толкова.

Момичето вече беше направило няколко крачки към библиотеката, когато отново дочу гласът на Дъмбълдор, отправен към нея:

- Надявам се знаете, че г-н Малфой се връща днес. По-добре е да не разбира за малката припирня тази сутрин...

- Разбира се, професоре, благодаря ви, че ме изслушахте.

Минути след провеждането на този разговор между Хърмаяни и Дъмбълдор, Рон Уизли тичаше из коридорите на "Хогуортс", за да намери приятелката си и да й се извини за тежките думи. Той беше почувствал внезапно разкаяние за жестокостта си към Малфой, и дори се чудеше защо се е държал толкова странно и непривично за себе си долу в залата.

Но Хърмаяни не се мяркаше никъде – мадам Пинс, при която той първо провери, му обясни, че момичето е минало през библиотеката само за да върне една книга и след това е отишло на час. Бедата беше там, че Рон не знаеше къде се намира кабинетът по Аритмантика, предметът, отбелязан на днешната учебна програма на Хърмаяни, и сега се скиташе напосоки, питайки всеки срещнат за местоположението на тази стая.

- Не трябва ли като префект да знаеш къде се намира, а Уизъл? – подвикна му Ейдриън Пюси, мрачен слидеринец, срещу когото Рон беше излизал миналата година на куидич мач.

Червенокосото момче пропусна покрай ушите с този коментар и продължи с кръстосването на замъка. Часовете започваха след пет минути, но на него не му се ходеше особено на пророкуване, и пренебрегна този факт.

Минавайки през един гоблен, внезапно Рон дочу гласовете на професор Макгонъгъл и Дъмбълдор. Не би се заслушал, ако не беше тревожната нотка в тона на ръководителката на "Грифиндор", докато тя разказваше нещо на директора.

Рон надникна през нишкте на гоблена и видя тревожните им лица, докато се взираха в някакъв пергамент.

- Минерва, това се очакваше след завръщането на лорд Волдемор. Аз нито за миг не съм се съмнявал, че мъгълите ще усетят магьосническата война.

- Но войната още не е избухнала! – възкликна Макгонъгол, намествайки очилата си. – Всичките тези бури, рязко започващи и спиращи, летящите във всички посоки сови...може би просто показват безсилието на Вие-знаете-кой.

- Напротив...Волдемор няма просто да се изправи един ден и да ни обяви война. С възвръщането на силите си той иска да си върне постепенно властта – а това ще стане щом всички смъртожадни окончателно се присъединят към него. Най-вероятно ще потърси Малфой, който се намира в "Азкабан"...засега.

- Цялата тази история с отравянето на Нарциса – започна Макгонъгъл, клатейки скептично глава. - е много странна. Изобщо не вярвам, че аврор или някой от министерството би го направил, а в "Пророчески вести" намекват именно за това. Смъртожадните са в дъното на всичко.

- Може би сте права,Минерва, дори подозирам за убийството Белатрикс Лестрандж, тя е способна дори и да отрови собстената си сестра, но Волдемор ще се възползва от създалата се ситуация, за да подтикне привържениците си на нови безчинства. Като отмъщение към мнимите убийци на Нарциса.

- Затова ли сменят Фъдж? Защото не е достатъчно компетентен да разнищи тези интриги? – попита нервно Макгонъгол.

- Има много причини за това действие. Сега важното е кой ще го замести...

Двамата професори се отдалечиха от Рон и той престана да долавя разговора им. Трябваха му няколко секунди, за да осъзнае какво точно беше чул, след което хукна обратно по коридора, решен да намери Хърмаяни повече от всякога.

- Това минава всякакви граници, Белатрикс! – гласът на Опаш, по-писклив от всякога, цепеше мрачната пещера, скривалище на част от смъртожадните. – Никога не съм подозирал, че ще приемеш докрай плана на този хлапак...никога!

- Съгласих се с идеята на Драко, поради липса на други, драги ми Питър – подигравателно отвърна събеседничката му. – Къде беше ти, когато решавахме съдбата на Луциус? Къде беше Макнеър, който сега кима мрачно в твоя полза? Спотайвахте се като плъхове!

- Уместно сравнение – изхили се някъде отзад Нот.

Смъртожадните бяха наобиколили спорещите Опаш и Белатрикс и внимателно ги наблюдаваха. Скандал между фаворитите винаги беше интересен.

- Още повече, че синът на Малфой има право да участва в цялата акция – включи се ненадейно Ейвъри. – Кръвното право!

- Кръвното правило не важи, когато единият магьосник е непълнолетен – развика се вбесен Опаш. – Откъде накъде това сукалче ще ни командва! Понесох някак целия този фарс около погребението на Нарциса, но никога не съм и допускал, че ще накарате Луциус да замине!

- Докато ние тук вършим работа, Малфой и женичката му са на ваканция в Швеция! – не млъкваше и Макнеър. – Повече ни помагаше в Азкабан, отколкото сега ще ни помага в Стокхолм!

Белатрикс трепна. Тя много добре знаеше за тази пробойна, и когато я съобщи на Черния лорд, очакваше той да се изсмее над плана на Драко. Но не стана така. Изненадващо Волдемор прие изцяло хрумванията на племенника й и изглежда остана много доволен от него.

Бела бе пресметлива магьосница и бързо се усети, че мястото й като любимка на лорда е силно застрашено. Драко, въпреки възрастта си, изобщо не беше наивен – разкарваше баща си и майка си, уж за тяхна безопасност, но всъщност си разчистваше пътя към стола отдясно на Волдемор. С оригиналните си идеи, с бързия си ум и с фамилното си име си гарантираше сигурен успех.

В крайна сметка Белатрикс предпочиташе добре познатия й Луциус за конкурент, а не твърде отдалечения от нея негов син. Именно затова бе преправила почерка на Лупин и бе пратила бележка на Дъмбълдор – ако Малфой младши се издъни още първия път, Волдемор нямаше и да го погледне. Тя дори не бе предала смъртожаден, просто беше подсказала на врага къде да се рови.

Опаш й лазеше по нервите, той също беше от най-верните на Волдемор и трябваше да го разкара...но засега не й хрумваха никакви идеи.

- Луциус ни е нужен _тук_! Не просветли ли синчето му, по дяволите?

- Решенията на Господаря ли оспорваш, Опаш! Това ли трябваше да чуя от теб? – изимитира иронично възмущение Белатрикс.

- Как се осмеляваш – озъби й се Петигрю, размахал в юмрук сребристата си ръка.

- Стига, стига вече – всички присъстващи рязко се обърнаха, щом лорд Волдемор се материализира в пещерата, нескриващ отегчената си физиономия. – И двамата грешите, както обикновено...с теб, Опаш, отдавна съм свикнал, но за Бела...

- Лорде мой, простете ми – прошепна стреснато Белатрикс. – Простете ми за моите, макар и все още скрити от мен, грешки.

- Въпреки, че е безумно заблуден, Питър все пак е прав за едно – ти не можа да се противопоставиш на Драко за Швеция.

Опаш доволно кимна, въпреки че се опитваше да изобрази страдание в погледа си.

- Между другото, това с изгнанието на Луциус беше най-хубавата част на плана, но вие не се досетихте за нея – продължи сурово Волдемор. – А трябваше.

- Но...предполагам вие измислихте тази част – погледна го бързо Белатрикс. – Нашите умове не могат да се мерят с този на Лорда, господарю.

Волдемор се засмя.

- Бела, Бела...понякога ме изумяваш. Откъде такива почтителни слова у теб? Не, аз нищо не съм измислял...Драко ми доразкри лично замисъла си.

Смъртожадната почувства как сърцето й се изпълва с омраза. Племенникът й изобщо не бе допускал безсмислена визитация на Швеция, просто бе скрил това от нея. Е, този път той спечели. Но една спечелена битка не беше достатъчна за надмощие.

- И какво ви сподели Малфой, господарю? – попита мазно Опаш.

- Докато вие се мотаете и се карате, той поне е успял да научи, че учениците от "Хогуортс" ще отидат именно в Швеция през зимната си ваканция – училището временно ще е щаб-квартира на аврорите. А горкичките дечица, сред които и мътнородите, ще са в уж безопасната Швеция. Без защитата на "Хогуортс" ще ги _поразчистим_ малко. Дотогава Луциус ще се погрижи да ни създаде скривалище и да ни намери съмишленици в Стокхолм и Малмьо. И после...

Една част от смъртожадните закимаха удовлетворени, но повечето се втренчиха във водача си.

- Нали подписахме договор с шведите преди 15 години, господарю? – рече накрая Белатрикс. – Обещахме им да не ги закачаме, да няма убийства на тяхна земя...Те са чистокръвни.

- Договорите са за да се нарушават, Бела – отвърна спокойно Волдемор. – Договорите са за да се нарушават...

Белатрикс се спогледа с Опаш. За миг те сякаш забравиха за спора си. Имаха общ враг, който не си губеше времето да се изтъква пред Волдемор и те трябваше да го унищожат, преди да е станало прекалено късно.

Е, Петигрю си имаше и друго наум...

Междувременно Рон беше успял да намери кабинета по Аритмантика и чакаше свършването на часа, за да се види с Хърмаяни. През вратата на стаята дочуваше някакви ужасни думи като "интеграли" и "логаритми" и мислено горещо благодари на Бога, че не се бе записал на този предмет. Най-сетне звънецът удари и Хърмаяни, с доста бледо лице, бе една от първите, които излязоха.

- Няма за какво да говорим, Роналд – заяви тя, щом го видя. – Не желая да те слушам.

- Извинявай, Хърмаяни, не съм искал да те обидя – отвърна й тихо Рон.

- Не си обидил мен, ти обиди себе си, не можеш ли да го проумееш? – попита го тя с болка в очите и понечи да си тръгне.

- Беше просто порив...Хари ме увлече с ентусиазма си, пък и аз ненавиждам Малфой – не се предаваше Рон. – Толкова ядове ми е причинил.

- Не ставай и ти като Хари. Злобата му е безгранична, и това го съсипва, ако не си забелязал. Остави отмъщението, то никога не носи добро.

- Ако ти обещая да не казвам нищо лошо за Малфой, ще бъдем ли пак приятели?

Хърмаяни, на която скарването с Рон и Хари й идваше в повече, усети искренността в гласа му и реши да му прости поне този път. Все пак по-добре двамата да се опитат да вразумят Хари, отколкото да се карат и да го вбесяват още повече. Нали и Дъмбълдор това й беше казал? С Рон бяха преживяли толкова много неща...щяха да се оправят и сега.

- Дадено – въздъхна тя и протегна ръката си ,а той я пое с облекчена усмивка.

- Чудесно, щом всичко е наред, мога да ти кажа какво дочух днес, Хърм...но преди това, моля те, бъди ми подкрепа докато обяснявам на Трелони защо по дяволите не съм влязъл в часа й.

Пренебрегвайки укорителния поглед на Хърмаяни, Рон хукна към Северната кула, повличайки я със себе си.

- О, да, много добре знаех, че нашите аури няма да се пресекат в нормалното им време за днес, господин Уизли – говореше професор Трелони, а Хърмаяни седеше на стълбичката под капака на кабинета по Пророкуване, и се заливаше от беззвучен смях.

- Съжалявам, професоре – Рон се опитваше да изглежда тъжен, но ако можеше, би се смял повече и от Хърмаяни. – Отсъствах защото...

- Вътрешното Око ЗНАЕ защо – снизходително му съобщи Трелони. – Вие сте пресякъл граница...вървял сте под дърветата...чул сте пчела...

- Ами да, ходих до Хагрид – изтърси Рон, който сметна, че лудата професорка има придвид разходка на открито.

- Добре, моето момче, извинен си, но се пази, и прочествай мислите си винаги щом се сетиш. Пророкът вижда тъмна сянка над бъдещето...

Навън Хърмаяни вече едвам си поемаше въздух, когато чу Трелони да произнася:

- Овладей поривите си! Контролирай ги...

_- Контролирай се! Овладей го! Възползвай се!_

Студени вълни обляха момичето, защото то внезапно отново се намери на полето, вкочанена...

НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ!

Когато Хърмаяни отвори очи, напрежението я беше отпуснало и тя установи, че се е свлякла няколко стъпала надолу. Най-сетне се бе досетила чий е онзи глас от страшния сън, най-сетне го бе чула наживо.

Гласът принадлежеше на професор Сибила Трелони.

- Да, професоре, благодаря, приятен ден! – Рон се измъкна от таванската стаичка и видя пред себе си трескавия поглед на Хърмаяни.

- Хей, добре ли си?

- Да, Рон, но знаеш ли, мисля че е крайно време да се извиня на професор Трелони за онзи глупав инцидент в трети курс. Така и така съм дошла дотук...

- Ти полудя ли? – шашна се Рон.

- Цял ден ви преподавам да сте добри към другите, но ето че аз самата съм била несправедлива. Не ме чакай, само кажи на Флитуик, че ще закъснея малко.

- Щом толкова искаш...но не забравяй че имам много да ти разказвам – поклати скептично глава приятелят й и се заслиза по стълбите, без да се обръща. Явно много държеше да се отдалечи малко, за да се насмее до насита.

Хърмаяни решително бутна капака на капандурата и влезе при Трелони. Тежки благовония обгърнаха момичето и то си спомни как за последен път бе излязло от това помещение.

- Добро утро, госпожице Грейнджър – изрече меко професорът.

- Вие помните името ми? – учуди се Хърмаяни.

- Наложи ми се да си го припомня, когато вие най-нагло нахлухте в Сова Пространството ми – усмихна й се Трелони.

Хърмаяни не разбра последните й думи, но усети нещо по-особено в тях. Трябваше сега да помоли за прошка и да попита...въпреки че може и да грешеше за участието на преподавателката в съня си.

- Прощавам ви – сякаш прочете мислите й Трелони. – А въпросите, които търсите, ще намерят отговор ако пожелаете да ми помогнете при брането на билки за чай утре привечер зад колибата на Хагрид. Аз съм стара жена, трудно ми е да се навеждам...

- Утре! Но професоре...

- Бъдете търпелива, госпожице Грейнджър. Не повтаряйте грешката си отпреди три години.

Нещо подсказваше на Хърмаяни, че въпреки налудничевия си вид, Трелони знае много, много неща. И инстинктивно почувства, че в нейно лице е намерила помощ за кошмарите си.

Няколко часа по-късно, след свършването на учебните занятия, Хърмаяни се разхождаше из поляните на "Хогуортс" и се опитваше да събере мислите си.

Първо се изпокара с най-близките й в този замък, след това откри че не друг, а именно най-омразната й преподавателка има нещо общо със странните й сънища, а за капак на всичко Рон й беше съобщил, че в Министерството ще се провеждат избори за нов министър.

Войната бе дошла незабележимо, и мерките за сигурност доказваха това. Хърмаяни беше чела в "Политически схеми на магьосническо управление", че принудителна смяна на министър е извършвана само веднъж в историята на магията – в началото на Първата война с Волдемор.

Всички нечистокръвни бяха в непосредствена опасност и момичето се страхуваше от бъдещето... много се страхуваше.

Тя се разхожда до залез и след това бавно тръгна към замъка, още по-уморена и несигурна от преди. Само след 24 часа щеше да научи истината за отварата на Рон от Трелони, само след 24 часа светът щеше да гръмне с вестите за предстоящите избори...

Когато стигна до "Хогуортс", момичето се вмъкна през портата на замъка и тръгна да прекосява уверено пустата Входна зала, въпреки тревогите си. Един префект винаги трябваше да изглежда сигурен в себе си.

Чак сега тя видя, че коридорът изобщо не е празен. Един младеж, целият облечен в черно и с куфар в ръка, се бе подпрял близо до вратата на Голямата зала и явно чакаше някого.

Хърмаяни изтръпна, щом осъзна кой стои пред нея – Малфой се беше върнал! В цялата тази суматоха тя съвсем бе забравила за думите на Дъмбълдор, и сега спря неуверено на около десет стъпки от Драко.

За да отиде на вечеря нямаше друг избор, освен да мине покрай него, и тя се зачуди трябва ли да му каже нещо. Малфой сякаш не я забелязваше. Той гледаше пода и изглеждаше ужасно мрачен и подтиснат.

У Хърмаяни се пробуди състраданието й, което бе позабравила от сутринта насам, и докато минаваше покрай Драко, тихо прошепна:

- Мойте най-искрени съболезнования.

Тя ускори крачка, защото не искаше да съзира презрението в очите му. Каква бе изненадата й, когато зад гърба си чу едно промърморено _"__Благодаря, Грейнджър"_.

Хърмаяни рязко се обърна, но Малфой отново не гледаше към нея. В този момент вратата на Голямата зала се отвори и професор Снейп, с подобаваща тъжна физиономия, каквато рядко се забелязваше на лицето му, се упъти към любимия си ученик.

Изненаданата Хърмаяни предпочете да се шмугне през все още незатворилия се процеп на входа, оставен от професор Снейп, и да забърза към масата на грифиндорци.

Трябваше да седне някъде, защото необичайните случки днес й бяха дошли, меко казано, в повече.


End file.
